1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved disk drive handler, and in particular to an improved apparatus and method for automatically interconnecting and disconnecting a disk drive carrier in a library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDD) that are removable during operation in a computer or peripheral systems environment are sometimes referred to as “hot-pluggable.” An HDD is typically mounted in a hard disk drive carrier prior to installation in a system. An HDD carrier is a frame-like structure which attaches to the HDD to assist in its insertion into or removal from the system. HDD carriers also protect the HDD when it is outside of the systems environment. HDD carriers are typically constructed out of metal and/or polymeric materials.
In some types of computer hard disk drive applications, the disk drives are provided in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) for a storage subsystem. Each drive is loaded in a drive carrier and then mounted in a drawer in the subsystem. A drive carrier typically utilizes a cam mechanism in order to latch itself and the disk drive into a drawer. Unfortunately, the lever that operates the cam must be manually actuated to install or remove the drive carrier from the drawer. Thus, an improved mechanism for installing and removing drive carriers that alleviates the need for manual intervention is needed.